Therapy
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: They don’t understand why every Sonic character hates them. So here are the Mary Sues and Gary-Stus...in therapy.


_**The Mary Sue And Gary Stu's Trip To Therapy **_

* * *

**Summary: **They don't understand why every Sonic character hates them. So here are the Mary Sues and Gary-Stus...in therapy.

* * *

"I don't get it," A hot pink hedgehog, that was named Pure, buried her face in her hands and sobbed, quite loudly. She was an almost exact replica of Amy Rose except that she wore different clothes than her. She wore a blue tube top, a black skirt, and matching blue high heels. Her pink quills went past her shoulders and she had emerald green eyes, just like Amy Rose.

Pure was madly in love with Sonic the Hedgehog, but Amy Rose "stole" Sonic first. Pure thought she would get Sonic "back" for sure if she started to wear very revealing clothes, but that only made Sonic throw up. Eventually, the Mary-Sue...er...I mean Pure...went psycho and almost killed Sonic and Amy.

"Why don't they love me? I'm...hot, nice, and...perfect!" She began to wail, moving her head on a black hedgehog's shoulder. Her wet tears streamed on his shoulder. The black hedgehog, that was named Acid, glared at her in disgust. He was an almost exact replica of Shadow the Hedgehog.

He was a black hedgehog that had blue streaks through his quills, instead of red...like Shadow. Instead of gold rings like Shadow has on his wrists, Acid has blue power bracelets. He has azure eyes, a fluffy white chest, and a pair air shoes like Shadow's, but it's in a different color. Acid is Shadow's long lost brother, and he's the second ultimate life form. Acid had every power that Shadow has, he's invincible.

But just like Shadow, Acid had a tragic past.

Acid's "Tragic" Past (Prepare to get out some tissues)-

* * *

_One day, just about a week ago, Acid was skipping merrily in a bright, cheery park. The park was filled with happy children and just happy people in general. Acid stopped skipping and saw some nice children making some sand castles. _

"_Wow, that sure looks like fun!" Acid exclaimed, grabbing a plastic shovel out of nowhere. The happy black hedgehog popped a squat on the sandy ground with the young children._

"_Hi, I'm Acid! Can I make some sand castles with you guys?" Acid eagerly waited for an answer. The kids around him started to laugh menacingly; Acid frowned._

"_We don't play with Gary-Stus!" The leader of the group kicked some sand into Acid's eyes._

"_Hey!" Acid rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sand out. A tear streamed down his face. "That wasn't very nice. I only wanted to make some sand castles with you guys," Acid continued to cry, as the kids kept kicking some sand in his eyes. More tears streamed out._

"_Maria!" Acid cried out. _

_Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, Acid ran all the way home, crying._

* * *

End of Acid's "Tragic" Past.

That day, Acid swore he would get revenge. He would make everyone pay.

"These memories, nothing makes sense," Acid muttered out, if you noticed, he copied Shadow's saying. I don't know what game it was, but whatever. A tear trickled down Acid's face. Pure, who was still crying on Acid's shoulder, wailed even louder.

"Doctor," Acid called out, "Help me make my life better."

The black hedgehog looked at his therapist. He was an old, patient koala bear. He had blue fur, a pair of glasses, and paper and pen in hand. He wore plaid pants, a boring, old plaid shirt, and boring, brown shoes.

"Hm...interesting,"Dr. Koala mumbled out, scribbling some bull crap on his paper.

_Haha! These Mary Sue and Gary Stu's are so stupid. They don't realize how much money I'm making right now. _

"Continue,"Doctor Koala muttered out, pretending to write something on the paper.

A sigh came from next to Acid. Acid and Pure both stopped crying and looked at the orange three-tailed fox. The three-tailed fox was named Pails. He's smarter than Tails, cuter than Tails, and of course, has three tails. He's just a Tails rip-off.

"I don't get why every Sonic character hates me. What did I do to make everyone hate me so much?" Pails cried out. Pure and Acid shook their heads at them, completely pitied his problem and also pitied their own problem.

"What do you think you did to make everybody hate you so much?" Doctor Koala asked, pretending to care.

"Well, according to my analysis," Pails said, "Maybe it's because they think I'm coping Tails? It's absolutely absurd if you ask me." Pails exclaimed, crossing his arms over his fluffy, white chest.

"Interesting," Dr. Koala mumbled, uninterested. He scribbled a picture of a cat on the paper.

Suddenly, a blue bat, that was named Seduction, entered the therapist's room. She was a classic Mary Sue. She was "hot", sexier than Rouge, all the curves in the "right" places, and she had bigger breasts than Rouge. Her boobs were so huge that they covered half of her face, you couldn't her mouth...that's how big they were. Of course, that wasn't disgusting, that was SEXY!

Seduction's breast were not real, of course. She had plastic surgery at least twelve times. Seduction wore an teeny, tiny black shirt, it barely covered her huge bosoms. Seduction wore a short, purple skirt and she also wore black pumps.

Seduction used her mind control powers to let Pails, even though he's only eight years old, and Acid, even though he doesn't really care about women, to think she's sexy and drool over her "sexy" form.

"She's hot!" They both said, drool trickled out of their mouths. Pure rolled her eyes.

Seduction smirked, "You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" Pure crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her flat chest. "I'm not jealous of anything!"

"Whatever, hun!" Seduction took a seat right between Pails and Acid, who were still drooling. Pure huffed and turned away.

"So...um...why exactly are you here?" Dr. Koala asked, raising a brow.

"Well," Seduction began, standing up, "I'm tired of people thinking I'm a slut and a Mary Sue. I mean, I'm not a Mary Sue."

Seduction smirked and glared at Pure and said, "Only flat chested people are Mary Sues."

Pure looked at her flat chest again and glared at Seduction.

"You wanna fight!? I'll give you a fight!" Pure summoned Pako Pako hammer, a complete rip off of Amy's Piko Piko hammer. Except Pure's hammer was better than Amy's. It had spikes...and yeah.

"Bring it on!" Seduction smirked, her fighting skills were WAY better than Rouge's. She's bound to win this fight. The two chicks started to fight in the middle of the room. Pails and Acid watched the fight, hoping that maybe they would happen to tear each others clothes off during the fight. That would be SO hot.

Dr. Koala groaned and rubbed his head in frustration, "These fucking Mary Sues...I hate them."

Suddenly, a blue and red blur ran into the room.

"Yahoo! I'm Boom the Hedgehog!" A azure hedgehog with red streaks through his quills exclaimed. "I come from another planet, hoping to be a hero. I love to run. I can run faster than Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog put together! Yahoo!"

Boom, the speediest hedgehog in the world, started to run in circles. Suddenly, he saw Seduction fighting with Pure. He caught a glimpse of Seduction's breast.

"My goodness...she's hot!" He joined Pails and Acid at staring at Seduction's boobs.

Dr. Koala glared at Boom the hedgehog. "Why are you here? You seem happy?"

Boom sighed, "Everyone thinks I'm a Gary-Stu. I have turn into Super Sonic without any chaos emerald, turn into a werehog, and I can turn into Dark Sonic...er...I mean BOOM. Dark BOOM, not Sonic. And I can never be defeated, yet...everyone doesn't like me. I think their just jealous of my powers!" Boom winked.

"Um...yeah..." Dr. Koala started to cough, "You're a Gary- Stu."

"What?" Boom asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Dr. Koala tried not to laugh. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"I got it!" Boom shouted, cheerfully. The Sonic copy ran to the door, just when he was about to open it, the door fell off it's hinges and landed on Boom.

"Ouch!" Boom's voice was blocked out because of the door.

"Roar!" A pink echidna cried out, and jumped on the door, continuing to crush Boom. "I'm Fists the Echidna! Fear me!"

Fists was just like Knuckles the Echidna in almost every way. Except...Fists was stronger than Knuckles, can get more impatient and angry, and he's pink.

"Real men wear pink! If you got a problem with my color, then I'm going to murder you!" Fists shouted out.

Dr. Koala started to get angry himself. Everything was getting out of control.

"Stop!" Dr. Koala shouted, everyone froze. Seduction and Pure stopped fighting, Pails and Acid stopped staring at Seduction's boobs, and Fists stopped being...well, Fists.

"Everybody, sit!" Dr. Koala commanded, everyone obeyed. Pure, Seduction, Fist, and Boom went to go sit down. Pails and Acid were already sitting.

"Now, we're going to **calmly **to talk about your problems." Everyone nodded their heads.

"And believe me, you all got A LOT of problems." Everyone frowned.

"We just want everyone to love us, is that so much to ask?" Pure spoke up. The Mary Sue's nodded their heads in agreement.

"I want everyone to suffer," Acid muttered.

"I want to be the smartest," Pails said.

"I just want to be the fastest," Boom muttered.

"I just want to be the sexiest," Seduction said.

"I just want to beat the crap out of someone," Fists spoke.

"Well, you know what?" Dr. Koala asked out to everyone.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time, eager smiles were on their faces.

"Get over it! In life, you can't always get what you want...deal with it. You fucking Mary Sues," Dr. Koala shouted out to everyone.

Their eager smiles were wiped clean.

_**The End!!!**_

"Wait! Hold up!" Pure shouted out, "What kind of ending is that?"

"Yeah, isn't there supposed to be a happy ending to every story?' Pails asked.

"You know what? You guys are right. There is supposed to be a happy ending," Dr. Koala smiled, darkly. The therapist stole a gun from Acid's pocket and shot everyone.

All the Mary Sues died.

"Look on the bright side, I'll steal all of your money and I'll become rich!" Dr. Koala laughed, menacingly.

"Come on, Dr. Koala, we got to go find the computer room!" Vector shouted out.

"Find the computer room! Find the computer room! Find the computer room!" Vector yelled out, numerous of times.

Dr. Koala twitched and shot himself in his head.

_**...THE END! **_

**I had a lot of fun writing this! XD**

**

* * *

**

The Cast (R.I.P Mary Sues/Gary Stus)

**Boom The Hedgehog- A Copy of Sonic**

**Acid The Hedgehog- A copy of Shadow**

**Pure The Hedgehog- A copy of Amy Rose**

**Seduction The Bat- A copy of Rouge **

**Pails The Fox- A Copy of Tails **

**Fists The Echidna- A copy of Knuckles**

**Doctor Koala as himself...**

**And last but not least, Vector The Crocodile! XD**


End file.
